DRW Chuck Greene
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Unknown |job = Former Motocross champion |mission = Raise money so he can keep his daughter from turning into a zombie |gender = Male |age = 35 |race = Caucasian |}} Former national Motocross champion, Chuck Greene is the reluctant hero of Case Zero and Dead Rising 2. Since he was forced to do repairs on his own bike he is extremely resourceful. Because of this, Chuck can create weapons such as the Paddlesaw (chainsaws attached to a paddle) which can add more PP when you kill zombies with them, and making such weapons yields cards that tell you about different combinations or make them stronger. Story Case Zero The game is set three years before Dead Rising 2. Las Vegas was hit by a zombie outbreak. Chuck's wife did not manage to survive the epidemic, and Katey was infected. Chuck and his daughter manage to escape to Still Creek, a town a approximately 46 miles from Las Vegas. When they arrive someone steals Chuck's truck which also has his daughter's Zombrex in it. As a horde of zombies arrive, Chuck fights his way to the crashed ambulance and finds an unopened vial of Zombrex. He then overhears from the walkie-talkie on a dead soldier that the army is arriving to clean up the town, and orders are that nobody is allowed to leave Still Creek until then. Dead Rising 2 Before he hit the big time with a team and sponsorship behind him, Chuck was forced to repair his own bikes, leaving him incredibly resourceful; a real handyman. A single father, Chuck dotes on his daughter Katey who, since the loss of her mother in the Vegas outbreak, he will do anything for. He is an occasional gambler and is in Fortune City during the recent zombie outbreak with his daughter, who he will go to great lengths in order to protect. Like most Americans, he is hooked by the game show Terror is Reality and during the game takes part as a contestant. It can be seen in the Official Captivate Trailer that Chuck is most likely sponsored by Zombrex as it is labeled on his motorcycle. According to a news report by Rebecca Chang, apparently someone impersonating Chuck caused the zombie outbreak in the Fortune City arena and the blame falls on him as well as the CURE protest group. Trivia *The brand of Chuck's jacket is "Ijiek". This is the first name of the creator, Keiji Inafune, spelled backwards. *At a time during his development, his last name was Reid. *His last name is a slight changing of the color "Green", and during his development his last name was Reid, which is also a slight changing of the color "Red". Gallery Image:Chuck Greene.PNG|Chuck wielding a sword Image:ChuckFrank.jpg|A version of Chuck that looks similar to Frank West. Image:Chuckconcept3.jpg|Concept art of Chuck. Image:Chuck concept art1.jpg|More concept art. Image:Chuck Concept2.jpg|A design of Chuck closer to his current one Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters